1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to information databases. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for database configuration migration.
2. Background Information
A database can be an integral part of an information system. For example, a database can store information regarding a person such as an identification number corresponding to the person, the person's name, contact information regarding the person (e.g., address data, telephone number, e-mail address, etc), the person's Social Security number (which may or may not be the same as the employee identifier), the date of birth of the person, and so on. Such a database can be part of an information system of an entity such as a commercial enterprise, a financial company, a non-profit organization, a governmental entity, an individual, and so on. For example, a bank or other financial institution can store customer information in a database. As another example, a retail operation (e.g., a store, an online merchant, a mail order catalog operation, an individual proprietor, etc.) can include a database as part of an information system storing customer and/or potential customer information. As another example, a company can maintain an information system including a database that stores information about employees.
An entity having an information system including a first database may have a need to create and maintain a second database, where the second database is related to the first database. For example, a corporation can decide to have separate but compatible databases for subdivisions or entities. The corporation may have a potential need to transfer records between the related databases, a potential need to merge the databases, or a desire to keep the related databases configured in a common manner. In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for systems and methods that can advantageously provide for database configuration migration.